sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Melissa Fahn
}} Melissa Fahn is an American voice actress and singer for anime dubs, such as Cowboy Bebop, Digimon, Eureka Seven, FLCL, Noein and Zatch Bell!. She starred in the Broadway performance of Wicked and various theatre projects in Los Angeles. Personal life Fahn was born in New York City and raised in Huntington, Long Island as the youngest of four siblings. She performed dancing at the age of 3. Her family moved to Huntington Beach, California. Her father, a jazz drummer, encouraged her to learn singing and acting in addition to just dancing. She continued in community theater productions and toured with Young Americans. She majored in dance at California State University, Long Beach but left after one year to devote her time to work and theater. Fahn has three older brothers: Michael Fahn is a musician, while Tom Fahn and Jonathan Fahn are fellow voice and stage actors. In 2000, Fahn met musician Joel Alpers on the set of Vox Lumiere in Los Angeles, and they wed at Kauai, Hawaii in 2002. Career While working as a receptionist, her voice caught the attention of a casting director for a new Betty Boop featurette, which led to her first voice-over role in The Betty Boop Movie Mystery. Fahn has voiced many animated characters, such as Luna in Mega Man Star Force, Edward in Cowboy Bebop, Haruka in Noein, Gaz as well as others in Invader Zim, and Rika Nonaka, Kristy Damon and Nene Amano in Digimon. She is the voice of Neptune in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. She performed live on stage worldwide in shows such as Hal Prince's 3hree, Gilligan's Island the Musical, Singin' in the Rain, No, No, Nanette and the rock-operas of Vox Lumiere. In 2007, Fahn released her music album Avignon which was produced by her husband, Joel Alpers. The album also involved her brother Tom on trombone and sister-in-law Mary Ann McSweeney in bass. Alpers also played drums and percussion. Wicked Fahn is a member of the ensemble in the original Broadway cast of Stephen Schwartz's musical Wicked. In March 2004, Fahn played an understudy for Glinda, replacing Melissa Bell Chait who suffered a stroke. Fahn departed the show on October 31, 2004. She later became an original cast member of the Los Angeles sit-down productions, performing in the ensemble and again understudying the role of Glinda before departing on December 30, 2007. Filmography Anime Film Animation Video games Live action television and film Theater Discography * Avignon (2007) References }} Bibliography * }} * | title = The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network and Cable TV Shows 1946–Present |edition=9th | author-first1=Tim |author-last1=Brooks | authorlink1 = Tim Brooks (television historian) | author-first2=Earle F. | author-last2=Marsh | isbn = 9780307483201 | publisher = Random House Publishing Group | year = 2009 }} * | url =https://books.google.com/books?id=gC-QvyfUyb0C | title = Who was who on TV | volume=1 | first=Norman | last=Chance | year = 2010 | publisher=Xlibris Corporation | isbn = 9781456821296 }} * | url = https://books.google.com/books?id=dqLRaPDcbTgC | title = Who was who on TV | volume=2 | first=Norman | last=Chance | year = 2011 | publisher=Xlibris Corporation | isbn = 9781456821647 }} * | url = https://books.google.com/books?id=sMB1MHrE3oYC | title = Who was who on TV | volume=3 | first=Norman | last=Chance | year = 2011 | publisher=Xlibris Corporation | isbn = 9781456824563 }} * | url = https://books.google.com/books?id=YX_daEhlnbsC | title = Encyclopedia of Television Shows, 1925 through 2010 | edition=2d | first=Vincent |last=Terrace | isbn = 9780786486410 | publisher = McFarland | year = 2008 }} * | url=https://books.google.com/books?id=71GuAwAAQBAJ | title = Internet Horror, Science Fiction and Fantasy Television Series, 1998–2013 | first=Vincent | last=Terrace | publisher = McFarland | isbn = 9781476616452 | year=2014 }} * | url = https://books.google.com/books?id=aa0zAwAAQBAJ | title = America Toons In: A History of Television Animation | first =David |last=Perlmutter | publisher = McFarland | year = 2014 | isbn = 9781476614885 }} External links * * * Melissa Fahn, Melissa Charles, Tina Dixon at Crystal Acids Voice Actor Database * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American female singers Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American sopranos Category:American stage actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:California State University alumni Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:Musicians from New York City Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:Singers from New York City